


Kotehok's Bet

by Kat28



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2: Celebrations, Fluff, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “Come on, Yura. Your last night as an unmarried man. How about a bet? We play a few rounds of poker. Loser has to do what the winner decides at the wedding.”Or Yuri and Viktor make a stupid bet. Oh and Yuri and Otabek are getting married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one exists in the same universe as day one. I hope ya'll like it.

Patience was not Yuri Plitsetsky’s strong suit. He was a man of action so it was obvious that he would end up engaged to a man whose patience was infinite. It took 3 years for his fiancee to make a move and on top of that it took him another year to accept Yuri’s idea of a proposal. 

“What if you decide you love someone else, Yuri? Divorce is expensive,” Otabek liked to tell his boyfriend. 

So Yuri decided to follow in his mentor’s footsteps and make their engagement a bet. “If I win gold at the Grand Prix and the European Championships, will you marry me then?” Yuri asked Beka hoping that he would get a yes. 

“If you win them both, then I’ll marry within the year. I plan on marrying you even if you lose.” Beka told his boyfriend.

So two gold medals added to his repertoire later, Yuri had a fiancee and the promise of a husband within a year. Yuri should have been smarter and made Beka promise a wedding in 6 months because a year gave Vitya and Katsudon too much time to plan. 

“Why did we agree to allow them to plan the wedding?” Yuri asked Beka leaning against him.

“They’re basically your parents. You love them. Letting them plan it means we just need to show up places and all of the work is done for us,” Beka replied, threading his hands through his kitten’s hair. “Was Vitya that bad today? Yuuri said that he had narrowed down the choices for the flowers.” 

“I just don’t get why we need flowers. I just want to get married. Can’t we just go to the registration office take Tasha as a witness and take some pictures and be done with it?” Yuri whined.

“Котенок, I love you but this wedding isn’t for you. Or for me. The wedding is for our friends and family.” He leaned down to kiss his fiancee, “I would marry you right now with Tasha as our witness but you know that our friends wouldn’t like that.” 

“Five more months. December 7. Our anniversary. That’s the only reason I’m waiting,” Beka smiles as the angry Russian, “Deal, котенок. After that, it’s the rest of our lives.” 

The next five months passed quickly between skating competitions, wedding arrangements and finally the 2021 Grand Prix. “Congratulations. Your first gold!” Yuri jumped on the older man. 

“Thank you. This is just icing on the cake. We’re getting married in three days. That’s worth more than any gold medal.” Yuri blushes.

“Beka, you can’t say things like that. I have an image to maintain.” 

“Your image died a thousand years ago, Yuri. Congratulations Otabek. I know you worked hard on this season,” Yuuri said smiling at his kids. 

“Beka, tell the piggy that I’m fearsome,” Yuri glared at his coach. 

“So fearsome котенок. Thank you, Yuuri,” Beka stated.

“You both need to go speak with the press,” Vitya said to his skaters.

The press room was a mess of interested parties who wanted a piece of the skating star couple. 

“Yuri, this is the first time since your senior debut that you lose gold at the Grand Prix to another skater. How do you feel about that?” 

Yuri smiles, “This year I honestly don’t care. Sure, I lost the gold medal but I get to marry the gold medalist so it's a win in my book.” 

The reporter looks back stunned, “You can confirm that you and Otabek are getting married?”

“Of course. Why else would we have spent the past year wearing engagement rings?” Yuri asks, rolling his eyes.

“Otabek, it's your first gold medal. What is better, the gold around your neck or the one around your right ring finger?” 

“My engagement ring is worth a lot more than this gold. The engagement ring is representative of my Yuri’s love for me and that is worth the world.” Beka states dead serious.

 

They leave New York early December 5 and by the time they reach St. Petersburg it is the day before their wedding. That means that as soon as they get off the plane they are headed straight into the shop for final suit alterations and then tradition forces them apart because as Viktor reminds Yuri. 

“The bride and groom can’t see each other on their wedding day until they meet at the altar.” 

“There’s no bride here old man.” Yura glares at Viktor but nonetheless goes with him willingly.

The night passes slowly for both grooms. Yuuri and Beka spend the night playing Overwatch to keep Beka's mind off the pressure of the wedding. 

“Come on, Yura. Your last night as an unmarried man. How about a bet? We play a few rounds of poker. Loser has to do what the winner decides at the wedding.” 

Yuri thinks about it knowing that the last time Vitya beat him at poker had been years ago he takes the bet. “Deal. If I win then you need to sing at the reception.” 

“Okay. If I win then you need to wear a veil when you walk down the aisle.” Vitya tells the other man 

“Where even would we find a veil this short notice. Not that I’m going to lose.” Yuri asks 

“Don’t worry about it. We have a deal?” Yuri nods shaking his coach’s outstretched hand. 

“This is your last chance to back out.” Vitya tells Yuri 

Yuri takes a moment to fiddle with the cuff links that Yuuri had gifted him for today, “I’m good. I want to get married. No nerves I promise.” 

“That’s good. I’m so proud of you. I remember you as child and I am so proud of how far you’ve come.” Vitya tells his favorite student with a wide heart shaped smile on his face “Now let’s go. Yuuri and Beka are waiting for us at the altar. By the way call this your something new for today” Vitya says handing him a wide box “Don’t forget to put it on” 

Yuri nods and adjusts his silver vest then buttons the jacket on his black suit “I’ll meet you up there in 2 minutes. Tell Beka I can’t wait to be his husband.” 

Viktor agrees quickly and walks out. 

Yuri looks at himself in the mirror. His long blond hair gathered in a messy half braid with the rest of his hair in loose waves, a style that Yuri had long perfected “You can do this. Just remember what you wrote and everything will be okay.” He tells himself as he adds the final piece to his look the veil that lies nicely on the top of his head ready for Beka to lift it when he gets to the altar. 

Yuri walks out of the dressing room to see the masterpiece that Yuuri had put together over months of hard work. The wedding was being held in their favorite beach near St. Petersburg. The path to the altar had been lined by seashells and a mixture of white orchids and red roses. On the sides Yuri could see all of his family and friends from Pitchit and Chris to Yakov and Lila. His eyes swept forward to meet Viktor who was standing by his side as he always had with his heart shaped smile wider than Yuri had ever seen it. 

On the other side of the alar stood Yuuri, already tearing up slightly but with a look of amusement and surprise at the veil that covered Yuri face. In front of Yuuri stood his fiancee who took his breath away . He still couldn’t believe this man with his long undercut hair and shining chocolate eyes standing at there in that tight black three piece suit that made him look like a greek god could have ever agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. 

When he finally arrived the end of the aisle Beka reached out saying, “Hey. You look stunning. What’s with the veil?” he adds moving his arms to lift the veil

“You’re the one who looks perfect. Don’t ask I lost a bet” Yuri says blushing 

At that moment the officiant decides to begin. “We are gathered here today to join Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin in marriage. The grooms are grateful that you took time out of your busy schedules to be here today. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace.” Yuri sucks in a breath nervous one of his stupid friends will object just to mess with them. The moment passes with no reaction from the crowd which calms Yuri down considerably. 

“Okay, good. May I have the rings?” Yuuri nods pulling them out of his pocket and handing them to Otabek who smiles and accepts the rings passing them onto the officiant. As the officiant blesses the rings Yuri turns his head to look out at the crowd of people here for him. He can’t believe this many people care enough about him to come to his wedding. 

“The grooms have chosen to write their own vows. Mr. Plisetsky whenever you’re ready.” 

Yuri eyes widen. His head had been in another place totally lost in thought “I wrote these a week ago but honestly I forgot the moment I came out here and I saw you. Not just you Beka but every one here. I remember back when I was 15, I never thought I would have more than my grandpa at my wedding and I know that today he’s smiling down on us so proud that we’ve made it this far.” Yuri says his voice breaking slightly at the memory of his late grandfather who had passed just 10 months before. 

“In all the years I’ve known you I still haven’t gotten used to you Beka. I still look at you and I marvel at the fact that I get to stand by your side. I marvel at the fact that you chose me. I can not believe that you think I am the right person for you but I won’t try to convince you that you can do better because Beka I can’t live without you. From the moment I met you I knew that you were the person I was destined to stand by.” Yuri takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts “I love you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. For me it's not till death do us part it’s forever because even in death I will love you.” When he finishes he hears sniffling from behind him and realizes that Vitya's in tears. 

Beka lifts his hand to brush away the tears that had started to fall from Yuri’s eyes when he finishes wiping away the tears he nudges his fiancee's hand so that he can slip on the gold wedding band. 

“Mr. Altin. When you’re ready.” the officiant says as Beka himself turns to the crowd to see his baby sisters crying and sitting in the front row by Yakov and Grampa Nikoli’s empty chair. 

“I never believed in marriage. I saw it not work out enough times to never want to get married but then I met you. When I met you I realized that marriage could work. I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You love to call yourself selfish for loving me, котенок, but the reality of it is that I am selfish because I love you. Yura my heart belongs to you from the day we met for the rest eternity.” Beka finishes simply sliding the gold band onto Yuri’s right ring finger 

“By the power vested in me by God I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your husband.” Yura immediately leans forward to kiss his husband who leans down to meet him halfway. The kiss goes on for so long that the audience starts to cheer. The loud whistling probably coming from Chris since the Swiss man had no control. 

The grooms finally break apart when breathing becomes a necessity, “We’re married now. No take backs” Yuri smiles at his husband, he would never get enough of calling him that. 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with me. Love you so much, котенок.” Beka grins back pulling the younger man down the aisle with him.


End file.
